Scar
Scar was one of the Guardians of the Universe and oversaw the Science Branch on Oa. History Millenia ago, the Science Director along with the other Guardians locked their incredible powers away after they established the Green Lantern Corps. But the science director thought it as foolish and for 1,000 of years, she slowly mastered her powers again. One day she was tasked by the Guardians, to create an artificial intelligence that could emphasize with emotional beings instead of destroying them like the Manhunters. It was nearly an impossible challenge, but she devised the most sophisticated computer ever created, but it was still only a machine. She developed a theory that all it was missing was a spark of life. Unbeknownst to anyone, she extracted a portion of an entity dwelling inside the Central Battery. With it, she completed her experiment and created the living A.I. (later known as Aya). One day, the A.I. went against the Science Director's order, to upload data without her permission, to understand the universe in order to understand herself. It also discovered her creator's secret, that she didn't block her powers unlike the other Guardians. In order to protect her secret, she decided to shut her off, but the A.I. objected to it and attacked her creator. The science director then wiped the A.I.'s memory and blocked her emotions, rendering emotional capabilities inert. She then installed the A.I. in the Interceptor as a navigation console, since the vessel required a sophisticated system. After Hal Jordan and Tomar-Re debriefed the Guardian council of increasing Manhunter activity in Guardian space, she objected against the claim that the Manhunters were being reactivated by a signal, stating that Science Branch didn't unearth any signal of the sort. Tomar-Re though did confirm that the reactivation of the drones was real and suggested further investigation. Hal Jordan was granted access to the Interceptor and permission to reassemble his former team, a decision to which she agreed on. Afterwards, she saw to her other duties within the Science Branch—which required her to dissect the Interceptor's A.I. computer, Aya. Hal Jordan happened to infiltrate the lab early on and retrieve Aya and replace her data core with L.A.N.O.S.. She proceeded to dissect the wrong subject. Following the events of the Red Lantern war—in which the Guardians promised to help rebuild the Red Lantern homeworld —she acted as a representative on the Guardians' behalf to successfully have the peace treaty between the two sides passed. On Ysmault, she accompanied Zilius Zox in seeing to the construction plans for the ruined cities. During the negotiations the Guardian happened across a functioning Manhunter drone, who had laid claim to killing the inhabitants, and who was critically wounded. The drone threatened the fragile peace between the Red Lanterns and the Guardians of the Universe, a secret which unveiled would lead to another war between the groups. She contacted Hal Jordan and his team to dispatch to Ysmault and quietly deal with the drone. Arriving on the planet, she questioned why Aya was with the group, who she had believed had been destroyed previously. She cited Aya's dissection was ordered by the Guardians because of the A.I.'s increasing emotional development. Following the crew's successful attack on the Manhunter, she was quick to scold the squad for capturing and gagging Zilius Zox—who had seen the Manhunter and proceeded to believe it as a violation of the treaty. Scouting nearby space for more Manhunters, she was shocked by the incoming wave of them. With the incoming Manhunters, along came the Anti-Monitor who began devouring the Maelstrom. Zox accused her and the Green Lanterns of plotting against them with the Manhunters. She detested against his claim and told him that the Guardians were no longer in control of the robots and that the Anti-Monitor was. Zox inquired at who controlled the Manhunters, and she explained that the Anti-Monitor was in control of the robots and recited it's creation in little detail. The Anti-Monitor had soon located their position and advanced upon their post. She stayed behind while Hal Jordan, Kilowog and Razer went off to face the beast, and viewed the battle with Zox and Aya aboard the Interceptor. As Hal and Kilowog headed back to the ship, Razer was overpowered by multiple Manhunters—and Aya prepared to go out and assist him. She ordered Aya to stay aboard the ship, though showing no sign of regret, disobeyed her orders and went after him. With Hal and Kilowog back aboard, she urged them to leave without Razer and Aya. Jordan refused and went after his teammates. As the crew tried to escape from the Manhunters, she discovered from Razer that the A.I. died and went to inform the council of what had transpired. When the Manhunters were closing in, she devised a plan. She ordered them to stop the ship and disembarked along with Hal. The science director used her unbelievable powers to disable the Manhunters. She explained to Hal her powers, but they were soon confronted by the Anti-Monitor. She went up against the Anti-Monitor, but she was outmatched by the behemoth. In order to save herself, she teleported to the planetoid Vorga, but not before she was grazed by the Anti-Monitor's ray, receiving a scar on the right side of her face. Realizing the Guardians would not welcome her return, she spended her days on Vorga finding a solution to get rid of the Anti-Monitor. She was one day visited by the Interceptor crew to investigate the origins of Aya. She welcomed the crew and explained how she survived against the Anti-Monitor. She was infuriated to hear that Aya had destroyed and took over the Anti-Monitor's body and started vaporizing star systems herself. She explained Aya's origins to them and how she is infact, a living being. The science director, after hearing how Aya was weakened by the Aurem, thought of a plan to construct a warhead filled with Aurem to paralyze Aya. They went to Norm's planet, to harvest the Aurem crystals inside a warhead and attached it to Interceptor. They used the ultra-warp to arrive near Aya, who's attention was directed on converting a planet into energy. While Razer distracted Aya, the crew and the science director closely approached them with the Interceptor. They were waiting until Razer was out of the blast radius, but the science director grew impatient and fired the bomb, hitting Aya with a large explosion on impact. She betrayed the Green Lanterns and attacked them. Making herself the villain Scar. However, Aya survived the blast and attacked the ship with the crew and the Guardian inside. To save herself, the science director teleported away, leaving the Green Lanterns behind. Appearances Behind the scenes The Science Director had been speculated to be Scar, who, in the comics, was a Guardian gone rogue. Several glimpses of her brief screentime and physical appearance also give way to this claim, and it seems to be confirmed by Hal referring to her as such in Dark Matter. Some of the fandom have been known to mistakenly refer to the Science director as Sayd, since the two females both share a similar appearance. In the episode Scarred, although she was not referred to during the episode, it's shown in the credits. References Category:A to Z Category:Guardians of the Universe Category:Individuals Category:Villains